


The Lusty Month of May

by magicsophicorn



Series: Three's not a crowd (until the Charmings arrive) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about this month. Something in the air, or the weather, perhaps. Whatever it was, it was driving Ruby wild. And the worst part was that Granny <i>knew.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lusty Month of May

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Song - [The Lusty Month of May](http://www.metrolyrics.com/the-lusty-month-of-may-from-camelot-lyrics-julie-andrews.html) from Camelot

There was something about this month. Something in the air, or the weather, perhaps. Whatever it was, it was driving Ruby wild.

She'd always had a healthy libido, (she could never decide if that was thanks to the wolf, or if that was just all her), but right now it was like an all consuming inferno. She absolutely refused to use the words 'in heat' to describe herself, but try as she might she just couldn't think about anything other than sex.

The worst part was that Granny _knew_. Ruby could tell by the way she would punch her arm whenever her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in a particularly vivid fantasy, and the knowing smirk she received when she snapped out of it. It was _mortifying_. (And Ruby was also trying so very hard not to think about Granny experiencing the same thing when she was younger and still a wolf, because nope. No. Not going there.)

After the fifth punch in the arm that morning alone, Granny had clearly had enough.

"Oh for goodness sake, girl, you're absolutely useless to me when you're like this. Go and find your girlfriends and sort yourself out."

Ruby felt her face flush in embarrassment.

"What? No, I don't… I can't…" she spluttered, completely at a loss for to what to say in this situation.

"Why not?" Granny demanded, her face stern, "I assume you three have sex, yes?"

Ruby wished the ground would open up and swallow her. This was not a conversation she ever wanted to have with her grandmother.

But Granny must've taken her silence as confirmation.

"Well then, what's the problem? Go have some!"

Ruby felt a growl rise up in her throat.

"Because I don't want them to know I get like this!"

The admission burst out of her mouth before she could stop it, and Ruby immediately hid her face in her hands. They were in the middle of the diner, for fuck's sake, and up until that point had been talking quietly enough for no one to hear them.

Granny grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out into the back room.

When she turned to face her, Granny's face was full of gentle understanding.

"Oh my dear sweet girl, you're worried they'll see you like an animal because of it, aren't you?"

Ruby nodded glumly.

"I'm not their pet, and I don't want to become that."

Granny shook her head.

"If there are any two people in this town who know more about being judged and having assumptions made about them than Regina and Emma, I'll shoot myself in the foot with my crossbow. Those two will never see you as anything other than _you_ , my dear, and that's why the three of you are so perfect for each other. I'd be willing to bet my diner that if you talk to them about these needs, the only thing that will happen is them trying to fulfil them. Which goodness knows will be beneficial to all of us, you might be able to get some work done then!"

Ruby felt tears prickling her eyes at Granny's words. She knew she was right. That freedom they had with each other to be exactly who they were without any judgement or expectations was one of the best things about their relationship. That and the sex.

 _Dammit!_ She'd almost gone a whole five minutes, and one emotional and poignant conversation, without thinking about sex. Almost.

Ruby sighed. Granny was right. She had to tell Emma and Regina about her little problem. And then she had to fuck them senseless, she was going to explode otherwise.

"Off you go then child," Granny said with a chuckle, as she punched Ruby on the arm for the sixth time that morning, snapping her out of her thoughts once again.

"Thanks Granny."

As Ruby turned and headed back out in to the diner she heard Granny call out after her.

"Just remember to have a shower afterwards before you come back here!"

For the second time in ten minutes, Ruby wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

\---------------------

In the end, Ruby had to have several showers that morning.

It turned out that Regina and Emma were more than understanding about Ruby's increased appetites. (Even if at one point a very out of breath Emma did say she didn't think she'd survive if it happened more frequently. Ruby just laughed and told her she'd just have to do more exercise.)

And as Regina and Emma stepped into the shower behind her, interrupting Ruby's third shower of the morning with the delicious gliding of wet skin against hers, and hands and tongues and so much love and pleasure, Ruby decided she was very, _very_ , glad she'd told them.


End file.
